1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of removing a jammed paper from an ink-jet printer and to an apparatus for executing this method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus involving sensing and displacement of the jammed paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printing using an ink-jet printer is carried out on the basis of a carrier transmission and a line feed (LF) of a paper. Among exemplars of contemporary practice on this matter, Beaufortet al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,046, Selective Ejection of Sensed Paper Jams In Single Sheet Paper Processing Equipment, Dec. 3, 1996) discusses determining the type of malfunction, and attempting to self-clear the malfunction. This involves providing an appropriate response to different types of malfunctions. Machino et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,776, Recording Apparatus And Method With Sheet Feeding Control That Controls Loop, Mar. 18, 1997) discusses counting a loop feed time or the like variably set in accordance with a predetermined sheet feed condition such as the sheet type or particular suppling device. The drive of the sheet feed drive mechanism is controlled by terminating the feeding operation in accordance with a count termination state. A count time of a timer for detecting a feed jam is variably set in accordance with a sheet feed condition such as the sheet material. Komiya et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,751. Original Feed Control Unit, Dec. 27, 1983) discusses an original feed control unit for a copying machine having a programming means for variably setting a stop position of an original feed device. The position of a detector for detecting a jam of the original may be also varied in accordance with the desired size of the margin in order to properly detect a jam. Nottingham et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,478, Printing Media Status Sensing, Apr. 16, 1996) discusses a printing media position sensing device. The sheet pick is released upon a signal that the feed mechanism has taken control of the sheet. Bastow et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,799, Automatic Document Feeder And Registration System Therefor, Nov. 11, 1986) discusses having a long prefeed time to allow for advancing the first original to the preregistration nip to prevent the erroneous declaration of a fault while an initially loaded stack is becoming entrained in the stack feeding elements. Melby et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,112, Sheet Feeding Apparatus, Apr. 23, 1974) discusses an auxiliary feed roller provided along with a sheet detecting means. The machine can be automatically turned off when a sheet for any reason fails to reach a predetermined point along the path within a desired time interval. We have found that it is not easy to remove a jammed cut sheet of paper from an ink-jet printer by pulling the jammed paper in contemporary designs for printers.